Pups Save Old Trusty
- Finnish (Yle)= - Hebrew= - Italian= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Precious' owner and Everest | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = May 26, 2016 December 3, 2016 December 7, 2016 February 13, 2017 | writer = Jeff Sweeney and James Backshall | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save the Songbirds" | next = "Pups Save a Pony"}} "Pups Save Old Trusty" is the first segment of the 13th episode in Season 3 of ''PAW Patrol''. Ryder investigates when jets of water starts springing all over town after a geyser is plugged by a boulder. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Everest *Jake *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Precious' owner *Farmer Yumi Jake and Everest are taking Precious' owner and her parents on a guided tour of the local woods, when they show them the geyser they've named "Old Trusty." However, it is not long before a rockslide occurs, and everyone takes cover under a rock outcropping. However, Precious' owner dropped her doll, which Everest is able to retrieve safely. Unfortunately, the rocks barricade them in, and to make things worse, Everest lost her pup-tag and Jake his cellphone, so they can't call the PAW Patrol. Luckily, Everest is able to use her grappling hook to climb out and head back to her vehicle so she can go get Ryder herself. What no one realizes is that a large boulder plugged up Old Trusty. At the Lookout, Rubble and Marshall are burying bones when the results of Old Trusty being plugged start to show up as geysers all over the city. Farmer Yumi uses them to harvest her carrots faster, and one plants the park bench that Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta are sitting on on the dome of City Hall, where it begins to slide off due to their weight. Concerned, the Mayor calls Ryder to tell him of the situation. Ryder assures the Mayor they will get her down and summons the pups. Before Marshall can join the others in the elevator, another geyser sends him up to the top of the Lookout while the others suit up in the elevator. When they get lined up in front of Ryder, he asks where Marshall is, only for Marshall to call out that he's outside. Though he enjoys the geyser ride, he knows that Ryder needs him, and hops off safely onto the Lookout's outer platform and heads inside to suit up and join the others. Once Ryder explains what's going on, he assigns Rubble to get the park bench down, and Skye to help get down the Mayor and Chickaletta. The team heads out, and they manage to get the Mayor, Chickaletta, and the bench down in short order, but during her explanation of what's going on, the Mayor accidentally sends her purse with Chickaletta in it flying. Everest arrives at just that moment and is able to save the purse and Chickaletta, before asking Ryder for help with Jake and Precious' owner's family. As they head back to the area where Old Trusty is, the rockslide has changed the landscape so much that Everest can't recognize anything. Ryder sends Skye up to look around, and she soon finds Jake and the others. Rubble soon pushes some of the rocks aside to allow a way out for Jake and Precious' owner's family, and once they are safe, they soon realize that Old Trusty is in trouble as well. Arriving at the geyser, they find the huge boulder that blocked it, and when Rubble and Everest can't move it with their vehicles, Ryder realizes that if they time trying to push the boulder with Old Trusty's eruption, the water pressure could help push the boulder off Old Trusty and clear it. The plan works, and Jake, Everest, and Precious' owner's family are very grateful for all of the team's help. Back at the Lookout, Marshall tries to bury his bone again, but ends up digging too deep and rupturing the water main, soaking Rocky. Despite that, the team shares a good laugh afterwards at how the pups are all good pups, with Rocky adding on being good and wet as well. *Use her harness to rescue Mayor Goodway. Later, locate Jake, Precious' owner and her parents using her goggles. *Use his crane to lift the bench off of the City Hall's roof. Later, use his digger to move the boulders so the people can escape. *Head to Adventure Bay to inform the PAW Patrol about what happened to Old Trusty. Later, use her snow plow to push the big boulder out of the geyser hole. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Everest - The Snowy Mountain Pup front cover.jpg|link=Everest the Snowy Mountain Pup|''Everest the Snowy Mountain Pup'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille La Patrouille des mers DVD.jpg|link=La Patrouille des mers|''La Patrouille des mers'' PAW Patrol The Polar Bears & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Polar Bears|''The Polar Bears'' Psi patrol Pieski ratują Dzień sportu DVD.jpg|link=Pieski ratują Dzień sportu|''Pieski ratują Dzień sportu'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Pups Save Old Trusty's Pages Category:Everest is on the title card Category:Mayor Goodway calls the PAW Patrol Category:Skye is a first responder (S3) Category:Rubble is a first responder (S3) Category:Written by James Backshall (S3) Category:Written by Jeff Sweeney (S3) Category:Everest is a first responder (S3) Category:Half Episodes (S3) Category:No backup responders Category:2016 Episodes Category:Mayor Goodway needs rescuing Category:Chickaletta needs rescuing Category:Jake needs rescuing